Melancholy
by solangelo
Summary: Nico just hates that old tale. Solangelo.


**MELANCHOLY**

** # # #**

_Nico just hates that old tale_

**# # #**

Will Solace and Nico di Angelo have been dancing around the bombs for about a year now.

Maybe darkness and light just can't go together; incompatible. But even if these two might seem too different, they make it possible for the other to exist - they create a perfect contrast and balance.

Light and darkness mix sometimes. Their result is the color gray - an in between color; a world in which Nico has been stuck for quite some time now since that old story about the early times of this earth came flooding back in his mind in a form of a dream.

Yep, Nico is absolutely standing on the fine line between light and dark and within any minute, he'd topple over to one side - with the dark having bigger chances but Nico would like to prefer that for once, he'll be on the good side; finding solitude under a warm guiding light.

He must appear to be lost in his train of thoughts, brooding about some stuff while sitting at the doorway of the Hades Cabin because Will Solace says, "Hey, lighten up, di Angelo," as he jogs in that laid back way across the green towards Nico.

His blond hair catches the sun and he's still wearing a pair of surgical gloves even if Nico knows that the guy hasn't had any serious cases in the infirmary for quite some time now.

He just really takes his Doctor schist seriously. And Nico couldn't blame him. He'd listen to Will rant about his uselessness more than once and during the length of his ranting, Nico would put in how useful he is, being able to heal and all, contrary to what the son of Hades can do.

Will is smiling right now, his temples crinkling as Nico scoots a bit and offers him a space at the doorway for him to sit.

He takes off his gloves and shoves it in the pocket of his jeans. He's being Mister Sunshine right now but Nico knows that occasionally, he could be like a brewing storm full of distaste with himself.

"So," Will says, facing Nico, "You look quite gloomy today."

Nico rolls his eyes and mutters, "Gee, Solace, I didn't notice at all."

Will could hear sarcasm dripping in his voice but he tries a smile. You know, spread the good vibes and whatnot. Something has been bugging him for days and Will could feel his aura right now is so dark and a little bit menacing.

He'd gotten quite better, happier even these past few months but it seems like something has tipped him off the edge again. How he could handle too much burden at such a young age, Will doesn't know. Just because Nico's a child of the Underworld doesn't mean he's got a lifelong sentence of being sad.

It's like how Will is a son of Apollo and yet he doesn't feel very sunny sometimes. His point is, Nico di Angelo shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff for the rest of his life just because he's got Hades for a parent.

"We should take a walk, di Angelo," Will says. It sounds more like a command than a suggestion.

Nico eyes him suspiciously. His expression is a bit guarded. "What for?"

"Just come on," Will says as he starts standing up.

Nico remains to be sitting on the floor. "I'm more comfortable here, Will."

Nico stands up and Will Solace expects him to grant his little request to take a walk but the son of Hades just heads to his bunk and covers himself with a blanket despite the heat.

Will closes the door behind him and leaves Nico alone for a while. He walks back to the infirmary, feeling a bit gloomy himself.

**# # #**

What was that again that he overheard one time during Piper's conversation with Jason? Yeah, they've been talking about how Will and Nico are either too shy or too dense to sense they like each other.

Will doesn't really have anything to do in the infirmary except clean the place and arrange some of his medical apparatus the whole morning. There are no wounded or sick campers here right now. But he knows that there will be soon, exactly tomorrow night when they're going to play a game of Capture-the-flag.

Anyway, is he and Nico really that obvious? Piper had used a specific phrase that illustrates what they both are doing for almost a year now.

Will racks his brain, thinking and finally remembers it: He and Nico are "dancing around the bombs."

Right.

If only the others would only understand that their feelings are quite dangerous and he isn't sure if the gods would approve of it. But then again, the gods, especially his dad Apollo, aren't exactly the kind who had relationships with one specific sexual orientation only. Will pretty sure knows Apollo has had some affairs with guys.

So, screw the gods.

Will isn't usually the type of person who gets hit with realizations all the time but right now, he thinks he's certain as to why Nico seems to be in a bad mood these days.

The sun is still high in the sky and he's only been here in the infirmary for a few minutes. Still, when he arrives at the Hades Cabin, Nico is nowhere to be seen.

Gloomy face must be in the sword fighting arena.

Will couldn't be more right.

The first thing he sees when he steps foot in the arena is a very angry Nico di Angelo hacking away at dummies using his Stygian iron sword.

His face is a bit red, his eyes flashing a crazy light that almost looks murderous.

Will could hear him panting and could see sweat trickling down his forehead but Nico doesn't appear to notice that someone else is around. It's as if he's surrounded by a thick barrier isolating him from everyone else.

Will isn't a very emotional person but Nico's aura is just so dark and sad and angry that Will wants to comfort the guy but since Nico looks like he's absorbed in decapitating dummies, Will knows better than to talk to him.

After a while, Nico stops, wiping his face with his hands. His hands remain there, masking his expression and he plops on the floor of the arena creating gasping sounds, his shoulder slightly shaking.

His sword is set beside him so Will figures it's safe to come close.

"Nico? Will says softly.

The son of Hades doesn't look up. "Stupid old story. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I hate it."

There - Will has been right with his guess all along. He places a hand on Nico's shoulder, trying to steady him and even if the floor may be dusty -or dirty- Will settles in front of Nico and takes both his hands, uncovering his face.

Nico di Angelo doesn't usually cry. But when he does, it's when he's alone. He might have been alone if Will hadn't shown up.

He's still muttering about hating an old tale repeatedly.

"You're talking about that one wherein the gods split humans into two. Am I right?" Will asks. "The one where it was said that humans were a combination of female and male in one body? And the gods feared they might be more powerful they decided to split them and now we feel incomplete, looking for our other half?"

Nico rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. He exhales for so long Will thinks he might pass out. But then he looks into Will's ocean blue eyes and nods sadly.

"Hey, it's just an old stupid tale," Will says, trying to sound upbeat but he's cursing Plato in his mind.

"I just really hate it." Nico stares blankly into the space behind Will. His gaze is almost distant.

Screw the gods and their stories. "Hey, uh, Piper said we've been dancing around the bombs. Quite a funny way to phrase it."

Nico is now aware of Will's hands gripping his and he wants to pull away but the son of Apollo's grip seems firm. And warm. And comforting.

"What's your opinion about the story, Solace?" he asks, his voice a bit shaky.

Will raises his eyebrows and frowns. "Oh, I don't like it at all. It sets up limits when it comes to some stuff, you know. And the people who are, ah, not up to being within the limits look as if they're deviants in Plato's tale which isn't even true. It's kind of lame, really. And utter bull."

Nico sniffs and smiles a bit even if his eyes still look a bit glassy. "In short you find it to be full of schist."

Will laughs. "Yeah. I do. "

"So, about Piper's 'dancing around the bombs' thing. What should we do about it?" Nico asks. His tone is a little nervous but a hint of happiness runs underneath it, nonetheless. He just doesn't want to get his hopes up.

Will hums for a moment and he leans in to Nico to whisper something. His breath is warm and it tickles Nico's ear. "I say we let the bombs go boom," he suggests. "It's getting kind of tiring tap-dancing anyway. Might as well have some little danger."

Nico smiles.

Will is looking at him and could see the shifting of his emotions: from relief to confusion.

"But what about that story? Where does that leave me?" he asks as he begins to pull his hands away from Will's grasp.

"With me, di Angelo," Will answers as if it isn't obvious.

He pulls Nico up to stand. Nico sheathes his sword and dusts off his dark jeans.

He smiles and so does Will because now, he could see that he's smiling that genuine smile. He is so going to be granted a walk along the lake.

"Some missing piece I've got," Nico says, his cheeks turning red.

Will ruffles Nico's dark hair and takes a hold of his hand as they walk away from the arena.

The bombs are definitely set off to explode.

**fin.**

**AN: **Hi this is Jerna. I apologize for the shittiness of the story.


End file.
